FATE
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Summary: Annabeth Chase was thought dead after the horrible fire that burned down her house. But what if she didn't die, and a mysterious man saved her? LONG ONE-SHOT for AthenaGray's Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a LONG one-shot for AthenaGray15's writing contest.**

**I hope you like it!**

**It's one of those sad, tragedy stories. I haven't written much of those, since I always write romance stories, so I really wanted to write this. Tell me what you think!**

_Summary: Annabeth Chase was thought dead after the horrible fire that burned down her house. But what if she didn't die, and a mysterious man saved her? LONG ONE-SHOT for AthenaGray's Contest. _

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in a dark alley behind the public library in town. My back hurt, as if I had been laying here all night, which I probably had. My clothes were burnt and tripped, my head hurt, and I was injured…but I was alive. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, trying to forget the horrible fire that burnt down my house and killed my family. But I couldn't forget. I couldn't forget the flames that burned my skin or the smoke that didn't let me breath. I couldn't forget the screams of my little step-brothers or the sound of heavy footsteps trying to run away from the inferno. I couldn't forget the shadow of a strong man who saved me…but only me.

The wind was blowing, causing all the papers in the alley to lift up off the ground and move around. A newspaper hit my hand and I picked it up. The crawled slowly, since every inch of my body hurt, towards a little lamp post that was surrounded by the darkness of the alley. The headline of the newspaper read: **HOUSE BURNED TO DUST BY FIRE**. At the bottom, there was a picture of a black circle in the grass where a house used to stand…my house.

I pushed myself up, so that I was sitting with my back on the red brick wall behind me. I read the rest of the article.

_**Firefighters and Police stormed the area and found the bodies of the Chase family. Detectives cannot find an explination on how the fire started, or who could have caused the fire. The bodies found were identified as Fredrix Chase, Bobby and Matthew Chase, Annabeth Chase, and Mrs. Chase**_ (A.N./ I don't know Annabeth's step-mother's name)**. **

I couldn't read more after that. I didn't want to know what else they put, it hurt too much. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing the same thing I was wearing the night of the fire. Jean shorts that reached my knees, red converse, a grey t-shirt and a black jacket on top. I made sure _**my necklace**_, was with me. Some of my skin in was red from the burns, it disgusted me, but they looked like if they had been treated. It wasn't bleeding or yellow or black as it should be. Who saved me? And who took care of me? Who left me here? Why me?

All these unanswered questions flew in my mind as I just sat there, hurt.

"I have to get out of here." I told myself.

Whoever had helped me did a good job, but that doesn't mean that the burns or cuts won't get infected. I tried to stand up, but my legs wobbled and failed me, I fell back to the ground. A cry almost escaped my lips, but I held it in. I tried to stand up again. This time, I wrapped my fingers around the lamp post and pulled myself up to my feet. The pain was incredible, but I managed to ignore it. I looked down and saw something sticking out from the pocket of my jacket, well, what was left of my jacket. I pulled it out from my pocket and held it up into the light. It was a note.

_I saw the fire start in your house and I couldn't let you die or get hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't save your family, but risking my life to save you blinded me for a bit. You're still in town, the town that thinks you're dead. Keep it that way. I figured you would sleep long enough for me to heal your wounds. And, I also knew that you would wake up, and try to find something to heal yourself with. Go to the meadow just outside of town. You know where it is. You'll find what you need there._

_-…_

I was confused. Who is this person? Why did this person have so much interest in me and in keeping me safe? I shoved the note back into my pocket and took a step. Pain shot up from my bad leg-the one that was burned-but as I kept talking little steps, I kept getting used to the pain. Step by step, I made my way out of the alley, and around the library. The library was a big building, one of the biggest my little town had. It was made of grey stone. The entrance had stone steps that led to the big, glass doors. The library itself had four floors. Four floors full of magnificent books full of knowledge and wisdom. As I walked I looked inside the glass doors from the bottom.

There was a figure inside the library. It was moving, picking up books from a cart and putting them in its corresponding book shelves. Then the figure would stop and whip its face with a tissue. That was our librarian, Juniper. I had the urge to run up the steps and ask for help. I was normally in the library at least four days a week. I knew I couldn't though, since the mysterious man who saved me said I should remain unseen. But I hope she wasn't crying for me. She shouldn't. I wasn't too popular in town, I was always the quiet, smart type of girl.

"Can you believe what happened today?" A man's voice rang out from behind me.

I panicked and hid myself behind a blue car.

"What happened, Bob?" Another man asked.

"We missed the game today! How could you forget?" The man-named Bob-exclaimed.

"Oh, that. I thought you were talking about the fire that burned down the Chase house, today. That was a real tragedy. Mr. Chase was my banker! Who will count my money now?"

I resisted the urge to go up to him and kick him where guys don't ever want to be kicked. Is that how you're going to remember my dead father? As the man who used to count your stupid, worthless money? Have you no soul?

"Oh, yeah…Poor Jackson must be devastated." Bob said.

"Why is that, Bob?"

"Well, Jim, don't you remember? He was in love with the little Chase girl…what was her name…Annabeth?" Bob said.

I moved over to the edge of the blue car, so I could listen and look at the two men talking. Jackson? Was he the man who saved me? The two men were sitting outside a liquor store, with a bottle in their hands. Bob was the man with a five o'clock shadow and a beer belly. Jim had no hair, a long nose, and he was very thin. They didn't notice me, thank god.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that now. But Annabeth never noticed him! Poor, love-sick, sap." Jim laughed.

I never noticed him? Then who could this be? A lot of boys liked me in school, because I'm pretty. But I never really noticed any of them. I used to ignore them, take their compliments, but keep walking forward. Could this _Jackson_ kid be that brown haired, brown eyed boy who gave me flowers for Valentine's day? Or was he that blonde, blue eyed guy who writes the pretty poems? Or was he neither of them?

After that, the skinny man began to talk about baseball and I backed away and kept walking. My red, torn, old converse hit the pavement making a quiet _thump_ noise. I counted my footsteps and the familiar stores as I walked. There was the market that Mrs. Demeter owned. It always had fresh food. And the hardware store own by Hephaestus. There was the clothes shop owned by Aphrodite, and the tattoo shop that used to be Hades's until he sold it.

The street lights flickered on and off as I walked farther and farther away from town. Soon there would be no lights; the only light source I would have to guide me would be the big, bright moon and its stars. As I walked in the edge of the road, I saw the headlights of a car approaching.

…_the town that thinks you're dead. Keep it that way…_

I ran-more like limped- away from the road and into the trees. The car sped by me, not even noticing me, and went straight into town. I didn't pay it much attention, but I decided to walk through the trees from now on. I didn't want to run into the woods every time I saw a car; one of them was bond to see me.

In the distance there was a hoot of an Owl. I smiled at that. The owl was my favorite animal. It was known for its wisdom, as was I…and so was my Mother: my real mother, not Mrs. Chase. My real mother had left me with my dad when I was born. Everyone used to tell me how smart she was, they used to tell me about her grey eyes, and how she used to teach in the collage. They always compared me to her, and I didn't mind it. I wanted to be like her, even if I never meant her.

Since I was in deep thought, I didn't notice other footsteps behind me. They were quieter than human footsteps, and much quicker than human footsteps. When I did notice, it was a bit too late…There was a wolf behind me. I turned around in just enough time to see it, and dodge it as it tried to claw me. My mind quickly went into battle mode. Time seemed to stop around me, and all my focus was on the wolf. It turned to me and ran towards me, I hid behind a tree. And as it ran to find me at the other side of the tree, I kicked it in the abdomen. It made an angry, whining noise, and came at me again. As it took its time to come at me, I grabbed a branch and put it at its face.

As it tried to bite the branch away, I stomped hard on its paw. It growled, but then backed away and ran. It ran on only three paws, the one I had stomped on was in the air.

"I have to get to that stupid meadow before anything else happens." I murmured to myself.

I trekked forward.

* * *

I made it to the meadow about a half hour later. I didn't have any other encounter with a wild animal, but I kept the stick with me. My legs throbbed with pain, but at least I had made it to my destination. The meadow was a beautiful place. I had always come here when I need to think, or when I wanted some peace and quiet. In the middle of the miscellaneous trees, there was a little open area. Here, the grass was green and soft. There was a small pond, that had a few Lilly pads and the light of the moon reflected off it. There were a few wild flowers here and there, but that was it. It wasn't much, but it was special to me.

In the middle of the meadow there was a basket. I walked over to the basket and sat down. Relief ran through my veins as I got the opportunity to sit down and take a break. I grabbed the basket in my hands, and opened the top. Inside there were some anti-biotic, there was crème (with some healing purpose), there was gaze, a towel, wraps, Band-Aids and two containers of cold water. But there was also another note.

_If you are reading this (which I am sure you are) you have made it to the meadow. Take the anti-biotic crème and gently rub it against the burns. It will hurt, but only for a second._

I did as he said. I opened the tube of crème, and rubbed it against the burn. It stung really badly at first, making me gasp and hold my leg, but then it left. I did it also to the minor burns in my arms.

_Then take the gaze wrap it around the burn._

I did as told.

_Open one of the bottles of cold water and drink from it. The other one, Is to put in the towel to place it on the burn. I hope that helps, it's all I could get in a short notice. And you, being you, are probably trying to figure out who I am, aren't you? I know you never liked to not know something, much less be confused. Plus, I know you'll figure it out sooner or later. But for now, let's just say I'm your guardian angel. I will help you in all I can. And maybe, you'll catch me…_

I can't believe I'm saying this, but…when 'Jackson' (whoever he is) wrote that he was my guardian angel, and that he would help me, my heart…kind of melted. I shook that thought away.

_What's wrong with you, Annabeth! You just survived a fire, your family is gone, and now your falling for some guy you don't even know? Get a hold of yourself!_

I shook my head on last time before I continued to read the note.

_When you're done and rested, read the next note at the bottom of the basket._

_-P_

P? What does P stand for? Wasn't his name Jackson? Or was that his last name…P, Jackson. Was it Peter? Perry? Patrick? No, none of those sound right…and I don't even know a Patrick! But I do know a Percy…Percy Jackson! That's it! The gorgeous boy I've known since kinder garden! How could I have been so stupid? Okay, not stupid. I just had so many things going around in my head that I forgot about him. Percy was amazing. He had unruly black hair, and beautiful sea green eyes. There was no way he had a crush on a shy, quiet, smart girl like me. He could have any girl in town…well, any girl he wanted! This might not be the same Percy. It might not even be a Percy at all. Jackson is a popular last name…

"I hate being confused," I said as I drank from the cold water.

It refreshed my dry throat. But as I drank the water, it hit me. My family just died.

I have been so caught up with this whole odyssey I'm in that I managed to push that thought to the back of my mind, but know it hit me. I will never see them again. I will never be annoyed by Matthew or Bobby…I will never be scowled by Mrs. Chase. I will never have a Father/Daughter talk with my dad any more. I will never wake up to the smell of my dad making pancakes. I will never open a Christmas present, or hide the gifts from Bobby. I will never play soccer with Matthew again…because…their gone.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt so alone. The quietness of the night was killing me. The only sound there was were of crickets and my own breathing: nothing else. I was alone. I slowly sunk down until I was laying on the soft, green, grass. I cried until it hurt. I sat up and took of my jacket. I angrily threw it at a random direction.

"Why?" I yelled.

"Why me?" I yelled again.

My throat already hurt from being dry, not it burned from screaming and crying. I wish that wolf came at me again. I was so angry, I could kill anything if It came at me again. I was angry because I felt hurt and confused. The two things I hated. I wish whoever saved me would just show up, so I would at least have someone to talk to…someone's shoulder to cry on…someone to blame or to hit.

"You have to calm down, Annabeth…crying doesn't solve anything." I told myself.

I walked over to the pond, the water so blue and clear you could see right through it, and I washed my face. I wanted to get rid of any tears any evidence that I was crying. Because Annabeth Chase never cries. I dried it with the towel this Jackson guy was so kind enough to give me, and I looked through the basket until I found the next note.

_Feel better? Did you get that out of your system? I don't care how many times you repeat that lie to yourself, but crying does help._

How did this person know I would cry? The note was clearly written ahead of time. Was he friends with an oracle?

_Now that you're wounds are mended, if need to head south. Away from town. There is a little Motel just a few miles from the location you are at, I made a reservation there for you. Remember, Annabeth Chase died in a fire. You will keep your name, but in the reservation, it will be Annabeth Jackson._

Annabeth Jackson? So he changed my last name to match his as if we were…married? I'm 21. I haven't even thought about marriage, okay, maybe once or twice. But he changed my last name to match his? Great…another heart flutter.

_Of course, I will not let you walk all that way. There will be a red motor scooter somewhere at the end of the woods. You will have to walk over there, but take your time. No need to hurry. The motel's name is, Morpheus Inn. Morpheus, as in the Greek God of Dreams? I'm sure you know this, since you have a love for Greek Myths. There you will meet a man at the front desk named Argus. Tell him what your name is, and you will find another note. Good luck._

_-P_

He makes it sound so easy. Walk to the end of the woods where you will find a motor-scooter, then drive a few miles to a motel called "Morpheus Inn", where you will not only meet a man with a Greek name, like Argus, but you will also find another mysteriously sweet note of mine. It's not that easy.

I got up, and put all the remaining supplies in the basket, and started toward the other end of the forest.

* * *

When I got there, I had three new cuts. Did you know that most bushes have thorns? Will I didn't know. Not until a few minutes ago. They weren't bleeding much, but they stung as I walked. I didn't pay any attention to it; I had other things much more painful to worry about. I saw the red motor scooter hidden cleverly between trees and bushes. I had a new hate for bushes. Not as strongly as my hate for spiders, but close.

The key was placed in the ignition, and there was a helmet on the seat. I put on the helmet, and turned the motor scooter on. I put the basket on the handle but put my hand on it so it wouldn't fly away as I drove. I hadn't slept all night, and the sun was going to be in the sky soon. I drove in the dark road, going way over the speed limit. The wind made my hair go in all directions, but the helmet was the type that covered you face, so it didn't do much. The cold wind hit my arms, making me shiver.

Why did I have to throw the jacket? What did it ever do to me, other than keep me warm?

The motel was coming up in the horizon. The hotel walls were painted a weird purple with moons and starts drawn all around it. There were more cars than I expected there to be in a motel in the middle of nowhere. As soon as I got close to it, I felt my eye lids grow heavy. Like if this motel had some sort of force or power that made you tired as you drove by it, pulling you into it. I parked the red motor-scooter in the parking lot next to a red Maserati spyder.** (A.N./ Now, who's favorite car is that? *Hint hint*)** I took the basket and the helmet and walked into the motel.

Inside the walls were white with gold squares that were supposed to be pillows. Everything was gold and purple, royal colors. I walked up to the front desk where a man stood there, writing in a journal. He had long hair that covered his forehead and that reached down past his shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt, and khaki pants. No shoes. He looked at me with big round eyes, when he blinked it looked like his hair was covering his other 98 eyes. I shook my head, and tried my best to smile.

"I have a reservation. Annabeth Jackson." I said.

He nodded, and flipped through the pages of an old looking book. He yawned, then looked up at me.

"Yes, Ma'am. Room 53, on the second floor. Here is your room key." He said as he gave me a golden key.

"Thank you." I said.

He replied me with a yawn.

I walked up to the elevator, passing a few sleepy people down the way. The elevator was crowded but I manage to fit in with them. I was scared the elevator wasn't going to be able to hold so much people, so as soon as the doors opened I ran out. It wasn't long until I found room 53. I opened it with the key, and walked inside. The room wasn't small at all, it was huge. It had two beds, T.V, a kitchen (filled with food), a closet (filled with clothes and shoes), and a huge bathroom.

First things first, take a shower.

I dropped the basket and the helmet on one of the beds and walked over to the closet. It was filled with simple clothes…Annabeth clothes. They were all my size, which I wondered how he would know, but on the closet door there was a yellow sticky note.

_Hope you like them_

_:)_

I picked out black skinny jeans, a skin colored shirt with the words _**Greece**_ painted with blue, and a blue and white stripped cardigan on top. I didn't worry about the shoes, so I just picked out short ankle boots (in case I needed to do more running in the woods).

When I walked into the bathroom, I saw a note taped on to the mirror.

_Please be dressed when you come out._

_-P_

Well, of course I'm going to be dressed. I'm not the type of girl who wanders around her house in her underwear. I turned on the water to 'hot' and took a long shower. I washed my hair with those little shampoo bottles hotels always had, and it happened to be lemon shampoo. My favorite. I washed all the dirt off me, and hesitantly turned the water off. I'm not going to lie to you, I wanted to take a two hour long shower, but I couldn't. I got dressed, and wrapped the towel around my hair hoping it would dry quickly. I brushed my teeth, then walked back into the room.

As I was taking the towel off my head, I heard the door close behind me. I had my back to the door, so I didn't know what to do. Should I run to the kitchen and find a knife? For all of you who don't know, I am quite skilled with a knife. Or should I turn around and beat up whoever it is that is behind me, single handedly. Which I can do, I took martial arts every day after school for 17 years.

I turned around, to face…Percy Jackson.

He was just standing in the door way, sea green eyes staring right at me. He's black hair was still untamable, since it was messy, but a good messy. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. He smiled at me, slightly. As if scared that I was going to attack or something. We both stared at each other, until the pain from my leg brought me back to reality.

"So it was you? I did guess right, then." I said.

Percy put his hands in his pockets.

"I knew you would."

I remember the sweet little boy I used to play with when I was little: that little Percy Jackson who always let me borrow his crayons or whatever little kids like. He would always protect me, and hug me as a greeting. Then one day, we just…drifted apart. I had no idea he still thought about me, or even cared about me: enough to save me from an unforgiving inferno of flames.

"You saved me, Seaweed Brain." I said as I recalled his old nickname.

He grinned at that, but then his grin turned into a soft smile. His eyes looked at me; they were a mix of loving, longing, and happiness.

"I couldn't let anything hurt my WiseGirl." He said, quoting to something he said when I was little.

_Flash Back~_

_Percy and I were playing outside in the woods on a nice, warm Summer day. School had just ended a few days ago, so we were both happy to be able to wake up as late as we wanted, to stay up as late as we wanted, and to spend time with one another. Percy and I were playing tag, and Percy of course was 'it.' I ran around trees and jumped over big roots as he tried to catch me. We ran a little too far away than expected, and ended up near a river. _

_The river had a strong current, dragging and taking anything in its path. Percy and I didn't notice. I jumped on a log, that looked sturdy enough to hold me, and ran to the other edge. Percy's expression turned from fun and playful to worried._

"_Annabeth, no, don't go there. Come back, you might fall in!" Percy shouted out to me._

_Little, stubborn me shook my head, blonde curls flying around every which way._

"_No. You just want to tag me."_

"_No, no! It's not that," Percy said making the time out sign with his arms. "See? I won't tag you. I'm just scared you'll fall in. Come back."_

_Little me crossed her arms, but gave into Percy's command._

"_Fine."_

_As I started to walk back to him, half of the old log split in half and I fell into the river. I screamed and tried to swim back to Percy, but the current was so strong, it didn't help. A few meters ahead of me, there were pointy rocks, and the river went down a little, creating a mini water fall. It was little, but If I fall on one of those rocks it would seriously injure me, or kill me._

"_Percy!" I screamed._

_But I didn't want him to come in the water. He would get hurt to. But before I could warn him, he took of his shirt and shoes and dived into the water. Percy and water have always gotten along, perfectly. Percy swam as if the river had no current at all, he reached me in seconds. _

"_Hold on, WiseGirl!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and somehow pulled us both back into the dirt._

_It was like if the water served to do his biting. One of the things I have always admired about it. I coughed up the water I had swallowed, and Percy put his shirt on me, so that I would get dry. I looked up at Percy as if he were the Greek hero Perseus. My favorite hero._

"_You saved me," I said._

_He nodded then hugged me._

"_I couldn't let anything hurt my WiseGirl.__" He said as he hugged me tighter._

"_Thank you, Seaweed Brain."_

_End of Flash Back~_

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain." I said quoting another line from what happened years ago.

He smiled at me, and walked over to me. Before I could react, he hugged me, just like he did on that summer day back when we were little. He always managed to save me, to help me when I most needed it. To protect me from harm's way, and to console me when I needed someone. I let myself melt in his arms before I hugged him back. My heart felt like it would explode. Tears filled my eyes, and rolled down my cheek, no matter how hard I tried to blink them back. I had lost my family, but I had been reunited to my best friend…my secret crush all these years. I have never told anyone, I had always kept it hidden in my heart. When he never hid it away from me. I feel like I was being selfish all these years. Taking in his love, and never giving any back to him.

When we pulled away from each other's arms, I kissed him in the cheek. It was small, but it was a start. Percy looked surprised, but he smiled. He took my hand and led me to the bed. He sat me down on the edge, then took a chair out, so that he would sit in front of me.

"Annabeth…I'm sorry I couldn't save you a_nd_ your family. But-" Percy lifted his sleeve to show all the pinkish-red skin made from burning flames. "I got burned really badly trying to get you out. By the time I went back in, the others they were…they were…well, you know."

I nodded. I understood it was hard, but I knew that with time, I would accept the fact that my family had died. And so did the old selfish, shy, Annabeth Chase. I was new. The flames in that burning inferno had purified me, and made me new. Like gold. For gold to shine more, it would have to be purified by fire. I was now shining at my fullest.

"I understand, Percy."

"No. I bet you're mad at me on the inside for not being a full hero, and saving your family. I bet you are mad at me but you just don't want to say anything because-"

"Percy."

"you are trying to be nice, and at least thank me for saving you, but-"

"_Percy!" _I yelled.

That caught his attention, and he looked up at me.

"I _understand_. I know that you did your best, and…Thank you."

Percy smiled, but it was sadly. Percy had lost his dad when he was little. I remember going to the funeral, and letting Percy cry on my shoulder's while I held him tight, also crying. Poseidon was a kind, and great man. He used to buy us candy and he was the first one to buy me a book on Greek Myths. Percy felt bad that my family died. And don't get me wrong, it hurt like Hades on the inside, but I couldn't blame him. He didn't cause the fire. It wasn't his fault. Time will heal me, just like it did to him.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Percy said.

He lifted his hand on my cheek, and slowly rubbed it with his thumb. I felt tears in my eyes, but I managed to keep these back. I leaned into Percy's touch.

"I never told you how I felt." I told him, remembering that one Valentine's day when we were 12.

"Annabeth you don't have to-"

"No, I want to tell you."

_Flash Back~_

_On Valentine's day, it was a tradition for Percy and I to walk to school and give the presents we bought for each other in the morning. Percy always loved to give me roses and chocolates. I always gave him something to do with the ocean, a paper heart and chocolates. But this year, was going to be different. I had gotten Percy a necklace that had WG + SB. That stood for WiseGirl + Seaweed Brain. _

_I ran to Percy's house that morning, my hair whipping it behind me. I knocked on the door, and a very happy Percy answered._

"_My lady." He said as he gave me his presents._

_This year, it was a little grey box with a heart, and chocolates._

_I laughed._

"_Seaweed Brain." I said as I gave him his presents._

_A little blue box with a heart, and chocolates._

_He laughed when he saw our gifts were alike. I smiled. _

_It happened to be that we went to the same store to buy out presents. We ate ice cream tighter that day when he asked me that question, both of us wearing out new necklaces. _

"_Annabeth, how do you feel about me?" He asked._

_I stared at him._

"_I-"_

"_I just want to know because…I really like you." He said, not eating his ice cream any more, but looking straight into my eyes._

"_Percy," I like you! I wanted to say, but I couldn't…I was scared. He was braver than I was._

"_Can I think about it?" I asked._

"_Sure…" He said looking down._

_I felt bad, I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't. I was too scared._

_End of Flash Back~_

"Percy…I love you." I said looking deep into his sea green eyes.

He looked at me in shock, which was quickly replaced by happiness.

"You-you love me?"

"I do."

He smiled, and kissed me. I wasn't expecting to be kissed, but my heart sored in the sky. I kissed him back, and we stayed there, in each other's arms…just enjoying each other's company. I ran my hands through his black hair, and he hugged my closer to him. We pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You remember that necklace you gave me?" I asked Percy.

He nodded. I took the necklace from inside my shirt and showed it to him. He smiled and did the same. He had it with him. That made me smile.

"You still have it?" I asked.

"After we…didn't talk anymore, it was the only thing I had that reminded me of you. I never forgot about you." He laughed a little. "I thought it was a bit weird a first, but if I had forgotten…you probably would have…"

He didn't have to say it. I would have probably died in the fire. Bless Percy's loyal heart.

"Shh…don't talk about that," I said as I put my finger up to his soft, pink lips. "I want to forget that."

Percy smiled.

"I can help you heal, Annabeth. I've been through it before…come." Percy said with an extended hand.

I took it, and we walked together out the motel room, down the elevator, and towards the Red Maserati Spyder. I shook my head, smiling.

"This is _your_ car? No wonder it seemed so familiar to me. Like…if I'd seen it in a picture before." I said.

"Well, it's my dream car." He said as he opened the door for me.

I sat in the car and put my seat belt on. Safety first, people.

"Percy, when did you become such a gentlemen?" I asked.

He playfully glared at me.

"I have a_lways_ been a gentleman. Remember that pony ride when we were little?" he laughed.

"Shut up. I hated the pony ride."

"At least I caught you when you fell." Percy said as he backed away.

"Yes, and laughed at me in the process." I glared.

He drove out of the motel and drove south, away from town…from my sad memories…from my good memories…to somewhere new.

"What about when I asked you to the dance and danced with you, so amazingly, that everyone stopped and stared." Percy said.

"Yes, and the rest of the year we were called, _Percabeth: the best couple_." I laughed.

"Well, I guess were Percabeth now." He said as he put his hand over mine.

"I guess we are." I said as I intertwined our hands.

After a few hours, I was getting curious about to where Percy was talking me. I kept seeing trees and trees and trees, and the turnpike sign, and more trees.

"Perce, where are we going?" I asked.

He looked at me. He was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, and then other one was with my own hand. He looked back at the road so he could pay attention to where he was driving.

"New York." He answered.

"New York?" I asked.

I was used to being in a small town, with no more than 800 people. New York was full of life, and lights and…full of people.

"I wanted to start new. What better than _New_ York?" Percy said.

`I laughed at his logic. But then I felt a little scared, just a little. A new life, with Percy, my love, I'm so scared.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. We'll be fine." Percy said.

Was he reading my mind? Yeah, he probably was.

"Yeah…we will be fine…As long as I'm with you." I said.

He smiled, then leaned over to kiss me. Then the car swerved to the right and we almost hit a truck. Percy pulled away, and put both of his hands on the wheel.

"Okay, we'll be fine…now."

**BOOM!**

**THE END!**

**How was that?**

**Now, all I have to do is work on the other one shot and I might win. Or I might not. **

**I LOVED writing this. It was fun. It would have been longer but, I have limited Internet, so yeah…**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

**Review!**

**(I will add the flash back of the fire incident tomorrow!)**


	2. The Fire

**Hey, guys!**

**I promised I would post the flash back of the fire incident so I did! See, I keep my promises…most of the time. Lol.**

**So, Did you like the story? ****I loved and enjoyed writing it. I should write more sad, tragedy things more often. **

**R&R**

**Enjoy, love you guys.**

* * *

**(Before the fire…)**

"Annabeth, I told you to mop the floors and cook dinner!" My step mother yelled at me.

I was so sick of her, I really was. Why did my mother have to leave? Why did my father have to get re-married to this witch? Why did I have to cook dinner and clean the house? Isn't that her job? I was so sick and tired of her; I lost any respect I ever had to her. We fight constantly and my father always takes her side. The witch even threw out the only picture I had of my mom.

"I told you I wasn't going to do it!" I yelled back.

My face was red from anger and my hands were clenched it tight fists. I love my step-brothers, a lot. But my step mother…she was in a whole different category. My father was working, and that's why she was acting like this. When dad was home, she acted like the best women on earth. When he wasn't home, she was a demon straight from tartarus. My little step brothers, Bobby and Matthew were outside playing with their friend, Nick, while we were in here, arguing.

"I don't have time for your little sassy mouth. I will cook then." She said and walked into the kitchen.

"_Finally_! This would be the first time I've seen you cook in my life!" I yelled back.

I always have the last word. And sometimes that gets me in trouble.

(An hour later)

My dad came home from work a few hours ago. I had left to go read a book in the library, where I always spend my time, and I had come back to see that his car was in the drive way. I opened the door with my left hand, three new books where in my right hand, and I saw them sitting down in the kitchen table eating. Dad and the witch sat together, laughing at something: While Bobby and Matthew waved over to me excitedly. Sometimes I didn't feel part of this family. More like a friend who's living in a room upstairs.

I dropped the books off in my room then went downstairs to eat. As soon as I sat down in the table, my step mother got up, saying she needed to go do something and left. I smiled, and got some of the mash potatoes that were on a plate in the middle of the table. Our dinners were always self-served.

"Annabeth, how was your day?" My father asked.

Horrible.

"Really good, dad. I went to the library and got three books, played tic-tac-toe with the boys, and-"

_Won another argument with your wife._ I was going to say, but I didn't. I just didn't say anything after that.

My dad's face turn soft, like if he knew what I was going to say and understood it. But he didn't. He didn't understand what happened when he wasn't at home. He didn't.

"Annabeth, you've got to try to get along with her, you know. For the sake of the boys." Dad said.

The boys just laughed.

"For our sake? No, we're good. Annabeth has to handle her own chiz." Matthew said.

They are watching way to much victorious, not that there is anything wrong with that show, because personally, I love it.

"Dad-"

"Promise me that you will try to get along with her."

"But dad-"

"_Promise _me." He said with the scary dad voice.

"I _promise_." But i wasn't sure if I really did.

**(That night)**

Bobby and Matthew were in my room as they were everynight. The come so I would read a Greek Myth to them before they went to sleep. They had there bed sheets wrapped around them so they looked like togas, and little plastic swords. I laughed as they acted out the Greek Myth of Jason and the Argonauts to them.

"I want to be Jason." Bobby said.

"No! I look more like Jason!" Matthew argued.

"You both can be Jason." A voice said from my door.

I looked and dad was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at us.

"NO! There will not be two Jason's! We forbid this! Right, Annabeth?" They both shouted.

"Right." I said playing along.

Dad laughed.

"Boys, go to bed. It's late." He said.

"But it's only 7:30! What are we kinder garnders?" Matthew said.

"Go boys." He commanded.

"Fine…Night, Annabeth." They said as they walked away with the Mythology Book.

"Bye, boys."

Dad then looked to make sure the boys were gone, and walked into the room. He sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me. I was still wearing my clothes from before, I hadn't changed into my pj's yet.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I know you miss your mother, but this is the way life is." He said.

I sighed, I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Yes dad."

He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Tomorrow, I'm off. We can go out somewhere, just the two of us." He promised.

I smiled. We hadn't had a father/daughter day in years. My mind already started to plan everything out. We would go to the library, then we could go to the park. Buy some ice cream, and then maybe I could convince him to go out of town, so we could see more things or something. I nodded happily.

"Alright dad," I said trusting him. He never lies. "Goodnight."

"Good night, honey."

He walked out of the room, shutting the lights off and closing the door before he left. But I couldn't sleep.

I got up and turned the lights back on. I opened my window and looked out at the houses or at the empty streets. The wind blew, making me shiver. The necklace on my neck felt heavy. I hung on to it and sighed. I closed the window and went back to bed with one of the books I had gotten from the library.

The Private Games by: James Patterson.

It was really good. It talked about this man who thought he was the reincarnation of Kronos and he was furious that the Olympic Games were so modern. So he tried to stop the 2012 Olympic Games in London by murdering the Game Officials and stuff. I was on chapter…88 or so.

As I was reading this fascinating book, my eye lids began to feel very heavy. I felt asleep while I was reading.

**(The Fire)**

Why is it so hot? I woke up coughing and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see. There was a grey cloud of smoke that didn't let me see or breath. My senses went crazy…The house was on fire.

I jumped out of bed and went to the floor on my hands and knees. A smoke cloud will always be in the air, if you go under it, you will see. Thank god I read so many articles on random subjects! Luckily, I had my shoes on since I feel asleep with my 'going out' clothes and I crawled to the door. The door knob was burning hot, since metal conducts heat well, but I managed to get it opened without burning my hand too badly.

In the hallways things were clearer, so I stood up, but the fire was controlling the stairs and the 1st floor of the house was in flames. The smoke was making it so hard to breath, and when I did breath, my lungs felt like if they were on fire too. I coughed and stumbled but made my way to my little brothers room. I kicked the door opened, again the metal door knob was too hot, and saw them coughing on the floor, trying to get out but there were flames from the door way to where they were.

"Help, help!" They yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled back at them.

But the truth was, the flames were too big and they were causing so much smoke, I couldn't see or breath. If I went to get them, it would be suicide. But I had to try. I heard other footsteps behind me, and something pushed me out of the way. My step-mother pushed me out of the way, and then was yelling at my dad to get the boys. Everyone was yelling and I couldn't concentrate. But I say that my dad had a blanket soaked with water around him, the last time I saw him was when he went straight into the flames.

"Bobby, Matthew!" I yelled.

But my vision was already getting blurry from lack of air. I fell down to my knees and clutched my chest. I need air. Air!

"OPEN!" I heard my step mother cough as she tried to open the bathroom door.

I coughed and coughed and I had no more energy to get up. The flames were coming at me, and I could feel the heat against my skin. It hurt, but my lungs were so tight, I barely noticed. I tried to fan the smoke away with my hands with it didn't work. It was too much. I couldn't try to go down stairs because the flames were covering every inch of the them.

I heard a loud _BOOM_ as a front door fell and some figure came in. Was it the fire fighters?

Flames were beginning to wrap around me, but I managed to get up and slowly walk toward the stairs. There were little spots where the fire wasn't burning so I slowly walked down the stairs. Fire burned my legs but that wouldn't matter, surely dad had gotten the boys out and was following my example. I did hear footsteps behind me.

But the stairs were made of wood, another heat conductor, and the railing I was holding onto, broke. I fell, but I don't remember hitting the floor. I fell into the arms of someone. Behind me flames consumed the stairs, and the smoke was already too much. No one could breath. My vision started going black as I was lifted into the arms of this person and carried away.

The last thing I heard was footsteps and a scream.

**(One day after the fire.)**

I woke up in an alley behind the public library…

* * *

**How was that?**

**I wanted to know if you guys enjoyed the little One-Shot?**

**If you want I can write it, but only if you want.**

**Review!**

**(A special thanks to all the people who reviewed. I love you guys!)**


	3. Please Read

**Please Read.**

**You guys are so awesome, you know I love you right?**

**Okay, so I will make this a story…when I can. **

**I have 5 stories to write and finish so as soon as I finish like…3 of them, and then I have to write the sequel for 'I Found her' but _I WILL MAKE THIS A STORY!_**

**I enjoyed writing it, and I just wanted to let you know.**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. FUTURE OF STORIES

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**FUTURE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

**Hey guys. I know i havent updated and here is why: Im moving to New York...from Florida.**

**It's going to be a while, but i promise to do all that is in my power to update. I won't have internet so...i'll have to visit a Library or something. I am so sorry, guys! I know i move around alot, but hopefully this move will be perminent.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


End file.
